


Total eclipse of the heart

by b_liss_ko, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: «Поттер, как мне растаможить блядских птиц?»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E





	Total eclipse of the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C-Sec officer Potter. How can I help you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362913) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020). 



84 этаж — это вам не элкор чихнул, — вид на кольцо Президиума, висячие сады двумя этажами выше, обзорные окна от пола до потолка — туманность Змея в них выглядела как нежная внутренность раковины, — перламутр и золото; и все это великолепие для него — клуба «Затмение», работавшего в бешеном ритме все двадцать часов галактических суток.

Позади кухонь и складов с выпивкой, защищенных не хуже некоторых банков, технических помещений и вентиляционных шахт прятались скромные апартаменты владельца «Затмения», потомка настоящих аристократов с Земли, блестящего выпускника ЦУЦ, богача, дельца и хама Драко Малфоя.

***

Последние несколько лет жизнь казалась Драко вечной войной за поставки, скидки и налоги. Главной болью и дамокловым мечом неизменно оставалась ее величество Таможня. Ничто в мире не могло поспорить с ее абсолютно закостенелым бюрократизмом. Служба поддержки Таможенного Контроля Цитадели для малого предпринимательства (СПТКЦМП) во главе с неким господином Мишико вызывала у Драко нервный тик и ощущения более всего похожие на похмелье.

«Дела сами себя не сделают, и декларация не напишется» — как мантру повторил про себя Драко и, проглотив злость и отвращение, присоединился к общему каналу поддержки. Первая же фраза незнакомого оператора ввела Малфоя в ступор.

— Офицер СБЦ Поттер. Чем могу помочь?

— Это. . — Драко прокашлялся — Драко Малфой, клуб «Затмение», идентификатор 05061980HP. Нужна консультация по оформлению декларации на груз из миров азари, алкогольная продукция, если точнее.

— Доброе утро, мистер Малфой, высылаю необходимые формы по вашему идентификатору. Для упрощения работы вы можете выслать список конкретных единиц продукции, я помогу вам проставить коды. Напоминаю, что вся винно-водочная продукция проходит трехмесячный карантин.

— Мне срочно нужна эта партия. Нельзя ли сократить время пребывания на карантине? Есть ли какая-то форма для тех, у кого поджимают сроки? У меня банкет в клубе через неделю.

— Если в мероприятии участвуют лица из административного корпуса, вы можете заполнить форму У-3.1 и присвоить мероприятию статус «административный». Это позволит сократить карантин до трех дней.

— Очень вам благодарен, офицер.

— СПТКЦМП всегда к вашим услугам. Всего доброго.

Драко ошалело откинулся на спинку дивана и даже потер для надежности уши. Ему не послышалось. Офицер Поттер. И голос точно Гарри Поттера. Но таможня, кроганские яйца! Он же был лучшим на параллельном курсе долбаного университета! Чтобы что? Попасть в службу поддержки? Бред какой-то.

Драко тут же позвонил знакомому турианцу из СБЦ и уговорил того достать личный номер Поттера. Раз уж на горизонте замаячили какие-никакие личные связи (пусть их отношения и не были приятельскими), нельзя было потерять возможность воспользоваться ими на полную катушку.

Уже к вечеру (неслыханно быстро!) декларация была готова, и Драко оставалось только выждать необходимый карантин. Поттер не обманул, он с четкостью ВИ выдал инструкции и даже подсказал, как снизить часть затрат на крепкий алкоголь. Это был клад. СО-КРО-ВИ-ЩЕ. Малфой мысленно присвоил офицера Поттера себе и лег спать в блаженном состоянии духа. Снились ему залы университета и лекция по экономике, звучащая почему-то низковатым баритоном таможенника из службы поддержки.

***

Из сна Драко вырвал истошный сигнал канала личной связи. Сердце спросонья ухнуло под диафрагму и забилось там как сумасшедшее.

— Какого черта, семь утра!

— Малфой, это Гарри Поттер.

Драко резко сел в постели. Голос из сна смешался с голосом из динамика, и Малфоя слегка повело.

— Я удивлен, Поттер. Не так сильно, как вчера во время звонка в поддержку, но ведь и время весьма пикантное, не находишь?

— Словоблудие, Малфой. Я по поводу твоей выпивки, ты с «Сестрами Тессии» давно работаешь?

— Нет, впервые. Мне их посоветовал хороший знакомый — много положительных отзывов в экстранете, сто шестьдесят лет на рынке. Есть повод в них сомневаться?

— За «Сестрами» уже год следит Департамент, вот-вот возьмут их симпатичные синие задницы за контрабанду невывозного вина из столицы. Твоего хорошего знакомого не Тасс Тоэр зовут?

— Тасс, да. Ах, засранец, аммиачная задница! Это его затея — так подставить меня?

— Он связан с азари из «Сестер», это все, что я знаю. Посиди тихо в своем клубе пару дней, Малфой. Дело пахнет не очень хорошо.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо, наверное, Поттер.

— Не за что. Пока, Малфой.

Сон как варрен слизнул. Все в Драко вопило о недоверии к человеку, с которым он не виделся много лет. Но это же святой Поттер! Нет, пренебрегать его словами точно нельзя.

Этим неспокойным утром Драко занимался делами прямо из постели. На уши были подняты все возможные связи. Адвокаты, торговые агенты, патруль и маленькая армия наемников-турианцев. Слухов было совсем немного, но даже без конкретики они были настораживающими. Если бы не звонок, Малфой никогда не стал бы так глубоко копать.

Клуб закрыли.

Драко затаился.

***

Всего через сутки в новостях появилась небольшая заметка об аресте группы контрабандистов и «лиц, сопричастных их деятельности». Драко закрыл глаза и блаженно улыбнулся. Конфискованная партия азарийского бухла не смогла испортить его настроения.

Невероятно.

СО-КРО-ВИ-ЩЕ. Его. Прямо там. В таможне.

***

_Звонок на личный канал_

— Поттер, а ты в миграционке не разбираешься, случайно?

— И тебе доброго вечера, Малфой. И да, я, конечно, свободен, спасибо, что спросил. Это смежный отдел, как таможня, только для разумных.

— Остряк.

— Так чего хотел-то? Я со смены, падаю от усталости и язык опух.

— У моей девочки знакомая застряла в порту, есть идеи, с кем это обсудить? Чтоб побыстрее и без формы М-006/З.

— Форма «ЭМ»? Уф, не напоминай. До сих пор в дрожь бросает.

— Так как? Поможем? Как мигранты мигрантам. Я буду о-о-очень благодарен.

— Напиши имя своей девочки и номер дока. Я подумаю.

— Спасибо! Бай-бай!

***

Забирать «знакомую», турианку по имени Сере, из порта Малфой поехал вместе с Миа. Молодая азари непрерывно ёрзала в кресле и спрашивала, долго ли еще лететь. Флаер неспешно приближался к доку № 4F. Когда громада зданий заслонила свет звезды и черная плотная тень легла на машину, Драко поежился. Воспоминания о прилете на Цитадель вызвали толпу неприятных мурашек — даже с приличной суммой на счету, отличными рекомендациями и документами на поступление в университет миграционная служба перемолола его, семнадцатилетнего, совершенно безжалостно. И выплюнула спустя неделю карантина, анализов и проверок всеми возможными службами.

Сере была простой турианкой и жила в доках уже две недели.

Драко передернул плечами, стряхивая смутную тревогу, и вышел из флаера. Миа выпорхнула птичкой и заозиралась.

— Нам прямо, вон в те большие ворота.

У входа стояла знакомая фигура. Драко не подал вида, что удивился, решительно подошел вплотную и протянул руку.

— Поттер.

— Привет, Малфой.

— Это Миа Т’Лони, мы работаем вместе.

Поттер пожал девушке руку. Миа притянула его к себе и крепко обняла.

— Я вам так благодарна, офицер. Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!

Драко умилился, глядя, как краснеет и бледнеет Поттер от близости азари. Миа была главной розой в клумбе «Затмения», красивой и раскованной. Еще никто не оставался равнодушным после ее объятий. Драко деликатно покашлял, и Миа тут же оказалась за его правым плечом.

— Документы с нашей стороны готовы. Можно забирать страдалицу.

***

Гнетущая атмосфера в доке заставила нахмуриться всех участников похода по вызволению турианской принцессы из пещеры дракона. Они сдали работнику Службы все документы, Поттер показал свое удостоверение, что-то тихо сказал служащему, и их тут же проводили к комнатам ожидания.

Сере, которую Драко видел только на голофотках, оказалась совсем маленького для ее вида роста. Они с Миа тут же обнялись, соприкоснулись лбами и счастливо зашушукались.

— Она твоя… Подруга?

— Я не сплю с коллегами, Поттер. А Миа — девушка Сере, ты слепой, что ли?

Поттер смутился.

Азари и турианка ушли вперед, держась за руки, Малфой и Поттер деликатно следовали в нескольких метрах позади.

— Я уже дважды твой должник. Даже как-то неудобно пользоваться твоим святым характером.

— Тебе — и неудобно?

— Ну ладно-ладно, погорячился. Но в «Затмении» тебе теперь всегда рады. Выпивка за наш счет, приватные танцы в ассортименте.

Поттер улыбнулся и протянул руку.

— Идет, Малфой.

***

Бронированный бункер кабинета директора проникал в главный зал «Затмения» массивным прозрачным боком. Через толстое металлопластиковое стекло бешеный ритм музыки долетал едва-едва, скорее ощущаясь телом, чем слухом. Настало любимое время Драко в клубе — все дела были переделаны, отчеты написаны, офисные работники сладко спали в своих офисных постельках. На полу у его ног сидела сонная еще Миа, острый подбородок упирался в колени Драко. До ее выхода еще час, можно было поболтать и послушать сплетни.

— Твоя птичка еще спит?

— Агааа. . — Миа даже не пыталась подавить зевок. — Устала очень с непривычки.

— Она отлично танцует, передай ей, пожалуйста. — Драко погладил азари по спине. — Богиня одарила тебя зорким глазом. Я очень рад, что Сере теперь с нами.

— Ха-ха! Льстец! А я-то как рада…

Они посмеялись и обсудили планы Миа на отпуск, трудоголизм Малфоя, алкоголизм клиентов и инфантилизм азари в целом. А потом в наушнике Драко суровый охранник сообщил, что к хозяину пришел какой-то коп. Когда Драко выпытал, наконец, фамилию стража порядка, он порядком удивился.

— Там Поттер пришел.

— О! Он такой красавчик, ты заметил?

— Я не рассказывал? Мы прилетели с Земли одним рейсом и учились потом на параллельных курсах. Я его с 17 лет знаю.

— То есть, что он красавчик, ты уже тринадцать лет как в курсе?

— Мы не виделись после университета, синяя ты развратница!

— Да он же целиком весь в твоем вкусе, Драко! Брюнет! Глаза зеленые — во! — Миа сделала страшное лицо. — Фигура такая… М-м-м-м! И в форме!

— Ты только что описала половину человеческого корпуса СБЦ.

— Но он еще и благоволит тебе! Рыцарь, или как там у вас говорят?

В этот момент в кабинет вошел предмет горячего спора директора и его лучшей танцовщицы. С нечитаемым лицом остановился в проходе. Миа вскочила с пола, проскользнула мимо Поттера, попутно успев шепнуть ему в покрасневшее ухо горячее «Привет, офицер Поттер».

— Закрывай дверь, проходи. Что пить будешь?

— Я не разбираюсь в выпивке, давай на свой вкус.

В странном молчании они выпили по рюмке загадочного сиреневого коньяка.

— Как тебе клуб?

— Очень красиво, роскошно даже, наверное. Я впервые в подобном месте.

— Можешь приходить хоть каждый день.

Поттер, прикрыв глаза, растекся на диване, Драко с неясными тревожными мыслями рассматривал его профиль. — «Будем честны, он хорош. Если уж совсем честно, он и в университете был».

— Что ты забыл в поддержке? Ты уже сколько лет служишь? Неужели настолько плохо, что не продвинулся даже в старшие офицеры?

— Вопросы, вопросы. Человеческая доля населения Цитадели — всего шесть с половиной процентов. Мы здесь новички, и чтобы получить хорошую должность, нужно либо иметь связи, либо идти по головам. Я не хочу ни того, ни другого. Мне нравится таможня. Очень… Бодрит. Клиенты, опять же, такие интересные попадаются.

— Как я?

— Ты не клиент, ты заноза.

— Я польщен.

— Обращайся.

Драко разулыбался — пить с Поттером было легко и приятно. Они вспомнили учебу, допили коньяк, и Поттер ушел. Перед этим он без вопросов оставил свой личный номер. Позже, уже в спальне, Драко, пьяно похихикивая, переименовал контакт в «Сокровище» и довольным завалился спать.

***

Драко почувствовал неладное сразу, как только зашел в клуб. Посетителей было немного, у бара столпились танцовщицы, окружив кого-то. Драко растолкал девушек и едва сдержал ругательства. На высоком стуле сидела Миа и бессмысленно улыбалась, глядя перед собой. На слова окружающих она не реагировала, ее кожа посерела, а зрачки превратились в еле заметные точки. Паника тонко взвизгнула в голове и затихла, придавленная плитой ответственности и здравого смысла. Мысленно охватив весь клуб, Драко спросил:

— Где Сере? Кто-нибудь видел ее? Они должны быть в одной смене сегодня.

Весь персонал пришел в движение, мгновенно рассосавшись в закоулках клуба. Турианки нигде не было. Драко сгреб Миа со стула и понес во внутренние помещения.

— Позовите доктора Каллис в мои апартаменты. Шустрее, шустрее!

Сере Малфой обнаружил в их с Миа комнатах — девушки, как и он сам, жили прямо в клубе. Турианка лежала на полу и выглядела сломанной куклой. У Драко волосы встали дыбом. Через несколько минут и Миа, и Сере уже были в его гостиной, а Драко голодным варреном рыскал по комнате.

Доктор Каллис прибыла через полчаса. Выгнала всех из комнаты и не пускала несколько часов. Драко честно просидел все это время у двери своей спальни, а потом не выдержал и позвонил Поттеру.

_Звонок на личный канал_

— Малфой?

— Поттер, мои девочки пришли на работу обдолбанные. Врач не может определить состав вещества в крови. Вы там никого с контрабандой не ловили в последнее время? Или, может, слухи слышал какие?

— Девочки, Малфой? Танцовщицы «Затмения»?

— Миа Т’Лони и Сере. Ты их знаешь. Азари и турианка — те самые.

— Сожалею, Малфой, но это юрисдикция Следственного отдела. Могу перевести твой звонок на них.

— Боже, меня сейчас стошнит от твоей вежливости, иди-ка ты в жопу со своим звонком!

— Малфой, успокойся! И перестань хамить!

— Врач суетится над девочками уже несколько часов. Переливание крови, может, делает! Неизвестные наркотики в самой защищенной станции Галактики!

— Не ори, умоляю. Я постараюсь узнать что-нибудь. А ты опиши симптомы и вызнай, откуда взяли наркотик твои танцовщицы. И напиши официальное заявление, в конце концов!

— Привлекать копов? Да им только повод дай докопаться до заведения!

— Ты говоришь с копом. Придурок.

— Проверь почту вечером.

Если Драко думал, что день не может стать хуже, он сильно ошибался. К вечеру в Затмении появились люди в форме СБЦ и маленький, но страшный отряд группы быстрого реагирования. Этаж оцепили, гостей вывели. Драко Малфоя, честного предпринимателя и аристократа, увезли на дачу показаний.

Следующие несколько часов слились в одно бредовое мгновение. Малфой не мог понять, что от него хотят. Признания, что он продает наркотики? Что он их производит? Что хотел убить двух сотрудниц? Адвокат вытащил Драко в кратчайшие сроки, но ощущение, что его потрахали в мозг и выкинули на помойке, все не проходило. Апатия и усталость навалились неподъемной ношей, но надо было заехать в больницу, связаться с остальными сотрудниками, отдохнуть и помыться, в конце концов.

С девочками все было нормально. Им нужны были только пара дней в больнице и профилактическое промывание мозгов от начальства. Однако окончательно в себя Драко привели не утешительные новости, а внезапно ослепившая его вспышка камеры и выскочившая из ниоткуда журналистка, которая в лоб попросила прокомментировать попытку убийства и закрытие клуба «Затмение» на неопределенный срок. Драко моргнул раз, другой.

Блестел белым бочком крошечный дрон.

Вопросительно смотрела журналистка.

Драко медленно осознавал масштаб случившейся жопы.

«Без комментариев», — вставая, бросил он.

«Клуб действительно закрыли до выяснения обстоятельств, мистер Малфой. А на ваши счета наложили ограничения», — прошелестел по личной связи голос адвоката.

Интересно, удобно ли спать во флаере?

***

_Звонок на личный канал_

— Малфой, до тебя дозвониться, как до совета Цитадели! Что у вас произошло? Я узнал, что клуб закрыли. Как там Миа?

— Миа почти в порядке. Они обе в клинике, все будет хорошо. А клуб… Поттер. Не в службу, а в дружбу — у тебя можно помыться?

***

— Оставайся на ночь, Место есть, а я завтра с утра уйду на работу. Будет время отоспаться и навестить подруг в больнице. Ключ-карту я тебе оставлю.

Слова Поттера для разомлевшего от чистоты и ужина Драко звучали пением райских птиц. Он кивал после каждого предложения, и даже если бы ему внезапно сказали «продай мне свою почку», радостно согласился бы. Рядом был Поттер, надежный как ретранслятор, от этого давно забытого чувства приятно кружилась голова. Драко привык сам быть опорой и брать на себя ответственность, поэтому отдать хотя бы на короткое время инициативу оказалось невообразимо приятно.

В квартире Поттера обнаружилась проблема. На любой космической станции, где привозным было все, от воды до батарианских блох, жилье стоило баснословно дорого. Цитадель благодаря размерам и тысячелетней обжитости была более доступной, но и на ней иметь несколько комнат мог позволить себе не каждый. Поттер, например, не мог. Его жилье было в хорошем районе, даже с окном. Но комната была одна. И кровать в углу стояла тоже в единственном экземпляре.

Драко стоило усилий не размышлять на эту тему в течение всего вечера. Поттер, казалось, совсем не волновался, что им придется спать вместе. Хотя чего бояться-то? Это же только у Драко мысли о Поттере внезапно повыходили далеко за пределы… Дружеских.

Драко с лихорадочным нетерпением ждал, когда Поттер выйдет из крошечной душевой. Затаился среди темноты комнаты и гудения системы жизнеобеспечения. Перестал дышать, когда створки диафрагмы впустили в комнату свет и пар. Почти черный силуэт Поттера застыл на длинное волнительное мгновение. Малфой облизал губы. Лёгкая одержимость Поттером приятно пощекотала нервы.

— Не спишь?

Драко еле сдержал просившееся на язык «с тобой уснёшь». Вместо этого шепотом выдохнул «нет». Он почти физически почувствовал, что все это — темнота, душевая за спиной Поттера, шепот — сделали воздух и молчание между ними донельзя интимными. Поттер приблизился, лег, зашуршал своим одеялом, а интимность все длилась и становилась тягучей и вязкой как нефть. Прошло десять томительных минут.

— Ты как? Я вижу, что ты не спишь, глаза блестят.

— Нормально. Вот уже и глазами поблестеть нельзя. — Драко по привычке перешёл на язвительный тон. — Что со мной будет? Выплывем.

— Я так себе психологическая поддержка, но если что…

— Ты и так сделал для меня столько, что я в ближайшие пару лет буду отдавать долги. До сих пор понять не могу, нахрена ты мне помогаешь.

— Увидел тебя с новой стороны. Очень занятная оказалась.

— Что за разговоры загадками? Какая такая сторона?

— О! Светлая сторона Драко Малфоя. — Поттер захихикал. — Я никому не скажу, честно.

Они лежали в темноте, повернувшись друг к другу, на расстоянии выдоха. Адреналин в крови толкал Драко на совершение глупостей — протянуть руку, потрогать волосы, подвинуться ближе. В мыслях он уже поцеловал Поттера, облапал его всего и тесно прижался, потираясь членом. На деле пришлось взять себя в руки. В прямом смысле — Драко сжал вставший член, порадовавшись, что одеял у Поттера было все-таки два.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Ага.

***

Девочек выписали утром. И вот они, как три одиноких крогана на балу у азари, стоят возле ближайшей к клинике линии экспресса.

_Звонок на личный канал_

— Поттер, а втроём ты нас выгонишь?

***

История с отравлением оказалась премутнейшей. Во-первых, ни Миа, ни Сере не помнили, чтобы к ним кто-то подходил. Не помнили, пили ли что-то. Даже штатный полицейский гипнотизёр не помог (Драко был в шоке просто от существования самой должности). Камеры тоже не показали ничего интересного — никто с девушками не разговаривал и уж тем более не предлагал взять что-то из рук.

Спустя четыре часа после выписки вся троица вернулась из СБЦ в дом Поттера.

— Не люкс, но миленько, — резюмировала Миа.

Сере забавно подергала мандибулами и показала глазами на кровать. Развороченные одеяла, мятая простынь, лежащие рядом подушки — Драко увидел в глазах Миа немой восторг.

— Миа, нет. Не было ничего.

— Иногда ты чересчур рассудочный, милый. Лёгкое, не обязывающее ни к чему снятие напряжения пошло бы тебе на пользу. И офицеру Поттеру тоже. Он такой серьезный, будто уже матриархом стал. Какие вы, люди, сложные.

— Это ты ещё не доросла. Вот триста стукнет — и сама посмеешься над собой сегодняшней. А пока придумайте, где будете спать и что есть. В этом районе я не видел декстроаминокислотных магазинов.

— Я устала, Драко. О! Привет, офицер Поттер.

Поттер, груженый кучей покупок, протискивался в дверь. Сере забрала его пакеты, радостно замурлыкав при виде еды для себя.

— Я купил разного, не знал, что вы любите. Надувную кровать доставят через час. Давайте есть. И надо обсудить, что делать.

Оказалось, Поттер не только купил еду и кровать. Он успел слетать в клуб, поговорить со знакомыми в следственном отделе и потрясти своих должников в поиске информации.

— Здание, в котором расположен клуб, покупает кто-то, желающий оставаться в тени. По слухам, у него в приоритете игорный бизнес и клубы. Думается мне, Малфой, тебе просто хотят испортить репутацию. Кто ж пойдет в заведение, куда может нагрянуть СБЦ, когда этажом выше есть клуб и казино. Сразу, как только тебе вернут возможность пользоваться счетами — обратись к серому посреднику. Боюсь, сами мы такое не потянем.

«Мы». Драко немедленно заклинило. Он протянул руку через стол и сжал пальцы Поттера. Пузырь неопределенности, окружавший Драко в последние два дня, наконец лопнул. Поттер, улыбаясь, смотрел ему в глаза. «Все будет хорошо, — говорил его взгляд, — я с тобой».

***

В прозрачной темноте ночи Драко прислушивался к дыханию Поттера и шуршанию девчонок на второй кровати. Миа что-то шептала, слов было не разобрать, но Сере скрипуче хихикала в ответ и, кажется, пыталась возражать. Внезапно наступила тишина. Через секунду раздался звук поцелуя и шумный выдох. Малфой чертыхнулся. Сеанс азарийского секса прямо на соседней кровати. Что может быть хуже? Только наличие Поттера в полуметре от него.

Стон Сере, вызывающе громкий, чуть не сорвал последние плиточки черепицы с крыши Драко. Он в красках представил, как Мия сейчас трахает прямо в мозг свою подругу, и от зависти прикусил одеяло и чуть не зарычал. Эти две дурынды сейчас ничего не видели и не слышали, потонув в азарийской «вечности» и отдавшись целиком сладкому разврату. В комнате сделалось нестерпимо жарко.

Поттер скинул одеяло, повозился и повернулся спиной. Драко, дурея от своей наглости, подвинулся вплотную и зашептал ему прямо в ухо.

— Миа не понимает, что такое скромность и границы. Ей всего сорок, она бомба с гормонами, прости ее, Поттер.

— Блядь, Малфой, от тебя лучше не стало. Отодвинься немедленно!

Драко положил ладонь на прохладный бок и провел по животу вниз до самого стояка Поттера.

— Сейчас станет лучше, расслабься. У меня иммунитет к похотливым синим девицам, их же десяток в клубе.

Поттер молчал. Драко, боясь спугнуть его (и себя), потянул за плечо, укладывая Поттера на спину, нарисовал на его животе несколько спиралей, подбираясь к штанам. Не медля, стянул их до середины бедер и взял член в руку.

Драко задыхался от восторга. Добравшись до вожделенного тела, он хотел получить от него все. Остатки разума громко вопили на всех частотах «не торопись! Не испорть ничего!». И Малфой не портил, только ласкал член Поттера, кусал губы и сходил с ума.

Когда Поттер кончил, Драко чуть сам не спустил в штаны от избытка эмоций. Они медленно посмотрели друг на друга. Драко сглотнул.

— Самое время сказать глупость. Поттер, можно я тебя поцелую?

— Блядское блядство, иди сюда!

Малфой жадно схватил Поттера за задницу, Поттер ухватил его за затылок, и они наконец поцеловались. Свободная рука сжала член Драко, и он замычал в поцелуй, кончая. Сразу стало хорошо, и стыдно, и нечем дышать.

Они тискались под одеялом и улыбались в следующие один за другим поцелуи.

— Тебе завтра на работу? — Драко еле оторвался от губ Поттера.

— Да. Рано вставать.

— Тогда спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной, чудовище.

Малфой оплел Поттера ногами и провалился в сон.

На соседней кровати синяя ладошка звонко ударила в трехпалую.

***

Утро принесло суету и хорошие новости — официальное разрешение открыть клуб мигало в почте Драко красным флажком пометки «чрезвычайно важно».

Малфой отправил девушек домой на флаере, а сам взял такси и поехал в Президиум — ключ от дома Поттера нужно было вернуть.

Едва не заплутав и сто раз сверившись с навигатором, Драко нашел нужный отдел. В святая святых его, конечно, не пустили, но спустя несколько минут Поттер вышел к нему сам.

— Привет, я ключ принес. Нам разрешили открываться, и я уже отправил Миа домой. Еле нашел это место, как вы тут вообще ориентируетесь? Ещё и от стоянки так далеко.

Слова текли из Малфоя, минуя мозг, а сам он в это время отмечал, как потускнели глаза Поттера и опустились его плечи. » Что ты творишь, кретин?» оборвал себя Драко, решительно шагнул вперёд и поцеловал.

— Приходи сегодня после работы, поужинаем. Никаких танцовщиц — только ты и я.

— От них, придется признаться, бывает польза. Хорошо, я приду. Драко.

Жадное чудовище внутри Драко возликовало.

— Тогда до вечера, Гарри.

***

День оказался длиннее и сложнее, чем Малфой рассчитывал. К открытию «Затмения» он чувствовал себя неподъемным мешком с кроганским дерьмом. Серый посредник, к счастью, откликнулся, но запросил такую сумму, что закружилась голова. Залезать в кредит не хотелось, звонить отцу — тем более.

В таком состоянии его застал Поттер.

— У меня нет столько денег, — будто продолжая диалог, простонал Драко. — Брать кредит? Ограбить банк? Продажа почки не поможет, вот если бы их было восемь… — он опустился лбом на холодную столешницу.

— Не паникуй, — Поттер успокаивающе опустил ладонь на затылок Драко. — У тебя есть время, расследование точно не будет быстрым.

— Проклятье…

Драко чуть повернул голову и взглянул на Поттера. Тот сидел совсем рядом, спокойно улыбался и излучал уверенность. Драко голодно посмотрел на его губы, медленно вывернулся из-под руки, отстранился, не разрывая зрительный контакт, и резко качнул головой, пряча глаза за занавесью белых волос. Теперь он всей кожей чувствовал взгляд Поттера — ласкающий и нежный. Трепетный. Такого Поттера он не заслужил.

Почему так сладко от одного его чертового взгляда? Когда Драко успел привыкнуть к его присутствию? Почему ему кажется, что он болен, если не видит Гарри или не слышит его голос? — пока возвышенные мысли занимали голову Драко, его руки не спеша потянулись к чужой одежде и стали расстегивать застёжки на форме. Поттер не шевелился, только ел Малфоя глазами и иногда судорожно вздыхал.

Драко спустил китель с широких плеч, потянул футболку из брюк, открывая сантиметр за сантиметром загорелую гладкую кожу. Грудь Поттера ходила ходуном, Малфой чувствовал его нетерпение и откровенно наслаждался растягиванием удовольствия.

Гарри хватило минуты на три. И вот уже Драко корчился от яростного возбуждения, придавленный к дивану и осыпанный поцелуями. Он прогнулся в пояснице, стремясь сделать контакт их тел максимально плотным, обхватил Гарри за шею и застонал, не размыкая губ, когда горло обжег первый засос.

«Блокировка дверей, свет 15 процентов», — прохрипел Драко, втайне боясь, что система не узнает в этом хриплом карканье его голос. Сразу стало темно. Переливались нежно-фиолетовым пол и потолок, тени и блики скользили по телу Гарри, сюрреалистично очерчивая контуры его тела. Драко почувствовал себя необычайно смелым в приятной полутьме.

— Гарри, трахни меня.

Поттер рыкнул в ответ, содрал двумя движениями одежду Драко и зафиксировал его руки над головой. От этой желанной беспомощности закипело под кожей, а тело вытянулось в струну. Драко развел ноги, делая позу ещё более уязвимой. Поттер провел слитным движением от горла до низа живота, несколько раз огладил член и мошонку. Драко закрыл глаза. Звук отщелкнутого колпачка заставил его вздрогнуть, а потом ещё раз, когда прохладные влажные пальцы скользнули между ягодиц. Малфой дышал широко раскрытым ртом — от восторга у него распирало грудь. Гарри нависал над ним, их лица почти соприкасались, а дыхание смешивалось.

Рот Поттера плотно прижался к губам Драко и одновременно его палец оказался внутри. Малфой заскулил. Поттер трахал его рот языком, а задницу пальцами, но этого казалось мало. Драко нетерпеливо заерзал, широко и призывно раскидывая колени.

Гарри отпустил его руки, вылил на свой член и промежность Драко ещё смазки и приставил головку к заднице. Малфой задрожал, от предвкушения все внутри скрутило в тугой узел. Гарри медленно толкнулся вперёд, Драко с плохо скрываемым триумфом смотрел, как искажается страстью красивое лицо и застилает поволокой зелёные глаза. Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не кончить от одного этого вида.

Поттер сильными толчками вбивался в Драко, до синяков сжимая его бедра, хаотично целовал лицо, шею и грудь. Малфой одной рукой хватался за Гарри, а другой яростно дрочил. От обилия эмоций хотелось рыдать. Толчки стали более хаотичными, Поттер отстранился, вынимая член, и после нескольких движений кончил Драко на живот. Малфой с силой прикусил губу и длинно, задушенно застонал, когда оргазм обрушился на него.

— Поттер. Ты ебаное божество секса. Пожрем и продолжим?

— От заебанного слышу. Что там у тебя? Икру не ем!

Драко рассмеялся и пнул Гарри под голую задницу в направлении душа.

***

Дневная рутина была для Драко пикантным дополнением к наступающему вечеру. Поттер обещал прийти, а если он обещал… воображение расцвело картинками одна похабней другой.

Уже неделю Малфой летал в розовых облаках, ежеминутно думая о Гарри. После той ночи в клубе они не встречались ни разу — затянула работа, — и Драко изнывал от желания увидеть Поттера. Полные намеков и заигрываний диалоги в мессенджере не спасали, а только подогревали нетерпение.

На парковке Драко долго возился около багажника флаера, укладывая коробки, чтобы отвезти их в клуб, поэтому совсем не заметил, как к нему подошли две по-военному одетые азари.

— Мистер Малфой? Не могли бы вы уделить нам пару минут?

— С кем имею честь разговаривать?

Вместо ответа одна из женщин прыснула чем-то Драко в лицо, и он мгновенно погрузился в черноту.

Сознание возвращалось мучительно, толчками, с тошнотой и головной болью. Страшно хотелось выблевать внутренности, чтобы чувство чуждости собственных потрохов, наконец, прошло. Драко застонал, головная боль вспыхнула ещё ярче.

Он сидел на полу в небольшой комнате, похожей на подсобку, вокруг громоздились ящики и мотки кабелей. Свет лился едва-едва из небольшого окошка над дверью. Придерживая чугунную голову руками, Драко медленно огляделся. На одной из коробок он увидел смутно знакомую эмблему. Что-то вроде переплетённых рук и панорамы города на фоне. Эта панорама и была знакомой, Драко прижал ладони к глазам, постарался успокоиться и выровнять дыхание. Он видел эту картинку сто раз… Конечно! На половине гербов азари! Это же вид старого центра столицы Тессии! Переплетённые руки, наемницы с распылителем, значок «осторожно, хрупкий груз» на коробке — Драко пошатал ее и совсем не удивился глухому звуку стекла, — вино, то самое, что он даже не успел осмотреть и попробовать. И прилагающиеся ко всему этому сестры Тессии. Сто шестьдесят лет безупречной репутации.

Дверь резко открылась, впуская в каморку яркий свет из коридора и двух агрессивно настроенных воительниц. «На выход», — гаркнула одна из них, и Драко от взрыва боли в голове едва снова не лишился сознания. Он кое-как встал и поплелся вслед за своим конвоем.

Коридор был прямой, а двери-шлюзы по бокам совсем не походили на станцию.

Тут Драко пробрал озноб. Это корабль. Ловушка. Он с усилием проглотил ставшую вязкой слюну.

За последней дверью была стандартная каюта, где в окружении экранов, планшетов и кружек сидела самая старая азари из всех, кого встречал Драко. Матриарх Телера, меценат, отличный собеседник, давняя приятельница. Желтоватые глаза на почти черном сухом лице смотрели колко и зло.

— Драко, мальчик, ну какой же ты непонятливый, — почти проворковала она. — Ну что тебе стоило отступить, а?

— А по-человечески поговорить нельзя было? Я ведь не глухой и даже не совсем тупой, Телера.

Матриарх поморщилась.

— Дочки немного перегнули палку, пришлось лететь лично. Ты не обижайся, поговорить в цитадели я не могла, за тобой, знаешь ли, глаза внимательные следят. Оберегают тебя… Кстати, ты хоть знаешь, с кем связался, мальчик? Мистер Поттер, оператор на таможне, ха-ха.

— Хватит говорить загадками, старый сфинкс! При чем тут Поттер вообще?

— Ах, при чем тут, действительно, Поттер? Мммм, дай подумать. Специальный корпус тактической разведки. Говорит о чем нибудь?

— СПЕКТР? Кто, Поттер!?

— Не агент, что ты. «Всего лишь» аналитик. Работа прямиком на совет, как тебе? — узорчатая бровь кокетливо приподнялась.

Малфой едва мог переварить услышанное. Поттер работает на Совет цитадели. СПЕКТР. С ума сойти. Только при чем тут он, Драко Малфой?

— А ты ему просто приглянулся, Драко, уж прости, у тебя все на лице написано. С такими возможностями прикинуться кем-то из СБЦ — раз плюнуть. Но мы сейчас не о нем, а о тебе. Продай мне свой этаж, милый, и разойдемся с миром.

***

Его накормили, поселили в отдельную каюту и дали сутки на раздумья.

Телера была разумна, она предлагала за заведение хорошие деньги, но даже мысль о том, чтобы продать свой дом и дело всей жизни, вызывала у Драко приступ дичайшего отчаяния. Внутренности скрутило от ужаса, и даже отвлечься было не на что.

Внезапно в ухе раздался тихий треск. Драко потянулся поправить динамик, но тут же одернул себя. Что бы ни преодолело глушилки корабля, оно должно было быть очень мощным и уж точно не могло найти его случайно.

Искаженный помехами голос зашептал, показалось, прямо в мозг:

— Драко, это я. Молчи, сделай вид, что ничего не происходит. Я ищу тебя, но сигнал очень слабый. Ничего не предпринимай.

Треск и голос смолкли, а надежда радостным пузырем раздула грудь Драко, сменив апатию на эйфорию за считанные секунды. Малфою захотелось рассмеяться — он же настоящая принцесса в этом спектакле абсурда! Вот неприступный замок, вот дракон-матриарх, а где-то снаружи его ищет рыцарь-шпион. Мысли о Поттере успокоили настолько, что Драко сумел уснуть.

***

Вежливый стук в дверь раздался после трёх часов беспокойного сна. Драко автоматически отозвался «входите». За переборкой двери стоял Поттер, ужасно обыденный в своей таможенной форме и от этого пугающе непонятный. Коридор был пуст.

— Ты расчленишь меня и съешь?

— Что? Ты посмотрел слишком много ужастиков, Малфой, пошли, старая карга обещала не препятствовать, но я ей не верю. — Поттер уже тянул Драко по коридору в сторону стыковочного отсека.

— Ты прилетел за мной? Как? У тебя есть корабль?

— Попросил ребят из патруля. Этот корабль болтается вокруг цитадели, мы даже ничего не нарушили, если ты переживаешь.

— Ты правда работаешь на Совет цитадели, Поттер?

— Конечно, как и все в СБЦ.

— Ты спектр?

— Я не спектр, а ты, кажется, перегрелся. Это матриарх тебе напела? Ей бы шпионские романы писать.

— Как ты нашел меня и как Телера пустила тебя на корабль?

— Не имей сто кредитов, Малфой. А имей пункт «не имеет срока давности» в документах. И старого турианского генерала в должниках. Это я об отце твоей девочки.

— Меня спасла бюрократия в твоём лице?

— И немного личных связей.

— Меня могли убить?

— Сестры Тессии сильно подмочили себе репутацию, не исключаю, что они могли зайти далеко. Кстати, они там все действительно сестры. И дочери нашей гостеприимной хозяйки.

Пробежав через половину корабля, они, наконец, попали в стыковочный отсек. Зашипел воздух, выравнивая давление. Поттер громогласно прокричал прямо с порога патрульного катера «Парни, груз у меня, отчаливаем!»

И они отчалили, а уже через полчаса их окружила приятная суета доков цитадели.

Пронесло?

***

Ночь только началась, «Затмение» мурчащим эхом разгоняло басы по всем помещениям клуба. Рокот танцпола долетал даже до спальни хозяина.

— Офицер Поттер. Пришло срочное сообщение!

— Ммм?

— Гарри, не спи! На мое имя пришла посылка, мне нужна помощь в растаможке антиквариата. Фамильное обручальное кольцо, девятнадцатый век. Открывать только в присутствии нареченного. Так что приглашаю тебя принять участие…

Сон слетел с Гарри за мгновение.

— Шшшто, Драко?

— Обручальное кольцо Малфоев, девятнадцатый век, бриллиант семнадцать карат.

— Это ты меня замуж зовешь?

— Это я тебя люблю, Гарри Поттер. Так что с кольцом?

— Я не могу бросить тебя с растаможкой антиквариата. Ты умрешь в этом аду один. Нужно сначала запросить форму FD/R-18 с Земли…

***

— Офицер СБЦ Поттер. Чем могу помочь?

— Расскажите о нормах провоза и растаможивания живого груза на космическую станцию всегалактического значения, офицер Поттер.

— Вид живых существ, мистер Малфой, и их количество.

— Мама прислала нам павлинов с Земли.

— Павлинов?

— Белых, офицер. В подарок на юбилей. Как мне растаможить блядских птиц?

— С тридцатилетием, мистер Малфой. Пройдите по ссылке и заполните формуляр.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Total eclipse of the heart"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
